Luna de nieve, piel de fuego
by LaloTobi-blueberry
Summary: ATENCIÓN: YAOI, LEMON, AU... Advertidos están pues... One-Shot: Bonnie es un chico que trabaja como animador en la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear, pero jamás imaginó lo que aquel pirata podría despertar en él... aunque, por supuesto, el sentimiento no pudiese ser correspondido.


Luna de nieve, piel de fuego.

Bonnie se hallaba sentado en la mullida cama, contemplando la melancólica caída de la blanca nieve allá afuera. Miró su triste abeto navideño pobremente ataviado con una cadena de luces, la mayoría descompuestas.

Pensó en la serie de acontecimientos acaecidos recientemente en su vida personal, como si su corazón estuviese destinado a marchitarse y morir como una perenne hoja en otoño.

Tomó entre sus manos un papel con las orillas carcomidas y tiznadas por el fuego. El fuego era un elemento que atizaba los rescoldos agonizantes de su alma, contemplar su danza era como consumir una droga que le producía el ensueño con una resaca de terrible depresión. El fuego era celoso de su belleza. Nadie le podía tocar, ni siquiera aproximarse demasiado. Él también odiaba el contacto físico, por lo que firmaba cada una de sus obras con la huella del fuego.

Ese papel era el único elemento que le recordaba que su corazón se encontraba terriblemente lacerado y al borde del vacío, puesto que en él se hallaba plasmado su concepto de utopía. El cabello rojo, un rostro que, a pesar de mostrar la promesa de la juventud, era ya increíblemente masculino y poseedor de una belleza enigmática.

Miró el dibujo, cuyo trazo denotaba un colérico patrón de trazos firmes y dolidos, mas sin embargo, cargados de un romanticismo frustrado.

Chica había estado saliendo con Freddy, puesto que el castaño gozaba de una acomodada posición económica gracias al éxito de la pizzería en la que juntos laboraban: Freddy, Chica, Él y Foxy… aún recordaba cuando ese chico pelirrojo extremadamente alegre e inquieto realizó su primer espectáculo para los niños en el escenario del pirata… los niños lo admiraban, aplaudiendo divertidos. Bonnie también lo miraba, mas su atención tenía otro enfoque.

Pero Foxy no era precisamente uno de esos hombres capaces de amar a otro hombre, sino todo lo contrario. Siempre solía tener una muchacha agraciada a su lado, y aunque no la tuviera, probablemente él jamás se hubiese fijado en alguien como Bonnie, tosco, con un corto cabello teñido de púrpura, con su pequeña barriga y su cuerpo sin adjetivo alguno digno de la ideal perfección griega.

Pero esta noche Foxy estaría con él en cuerpo y alma.

Por fin sonó el timbre, Por fin. Bonnie corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió con parsimonia. Él estaba allí.

-Foxy… estás aquí-

El pelirrojo acalló su débil voz con un beso ardiente y tierno al mismo tiempo.

Bonnie se fundió en una atmósfera totalmente nueva y diferente, plagada de colores y aromas que glorificaban la unión de dos personas.

Bonnie sintió resbalar una lágrima por su mejilla, un pequeño asomo de llanto de alegría.

Se sintió despojado de su camiseta púrpura, y pronto experimentó la irresistible sensualidad del rose de piel contra piel desnudas sin ninguna barrera de la moral. El pelirrojo dirigió sus besos hasta la hendidura de sus antebrazos, pasando luego a llenar de placer los rígidos pezones del púrpura, con caricias exquisitamente húmedas de su suave lengua. Bonnie sentía una reconfortante tibieza en cada punto donde las pieles se tocaban, y en un impulso abrazó la espalda de Foxy, recorriendo toda su suave y tersa extensión, como si quisiera asegurarse de que era real. Sus bocas trabajaban febrilmente, recorriendo mutuamente sus torsos masculinos, deteniéndose en los pezones y los ombligos. Los minúsculos y delgados vellos del pecho de Bonnie se erizaron de éxtasis cuando el pelirrojo desabrochó sus bermudas color mostaza apresuradamente, retirando también los pantalones del púrpura. Foxy bajó los calzoncillos de Bonnie exponiendo su miembro totalmente duro y cálido. Entonces lo tomó y lo introdujo en su boca, abrazándolo en su cálida cavidad oral. Bonnie sintió como el mundo cambiaba y ardía, en una atmósfera ubicada a una distancia abismal de la nieve que, sabía, aún manchaba las calles allá afuera. El pelirrojo dejó a Bonnie y se deshizo de su ropa interior, revelando un miembro grande y rosado, que al púrpura se le antojaba irresistible. Entonces Bonnie abrazó el cuello de su acompañante, y le dió un tierno y largo beso, mientras el duro miembro de Foxy invadía su estrecho espacio. El agudo dolor inicial pronto se disipó, dejando en su lugar toneladas de placer que él solo podría experimentar con Foxy, el hermoso pirata que siempre estaba presente en sus ensueños más profundos. Pronto se acoplaron en ritmo y las estocadas eran cada vez mas frenéticas. Bonnie gemía impotente ante el extremo placer y ardiente amor que lo invadía totalmente al estar conectado con su amor platónico. Era una estrella en el firmamento, imposible de ser alcanzada, y él se sentía muy cerca de ella… Entonces, fundidos en un tierno beso, llegó el clímax, y la semilla de Foxy se esparció cálida en el interior del púrpura.

-Oh… Foxy…-

Entonces, recostado en la cama, Bonnie, impávido, comenzó a notar las amargas lágrimas escapar de sus ojos. Había estado tan cerca de la estrella y había caído estrepitosamente hasta la cruel tierra que siempre estaba allá abajo. Extrajo un par de billetes de alta denominación del cajón de su buró y se los entregó al chico pelirrojo que ahora se vestía distraídamente, y que ahora ya no era Foxy. Acababa de hacer su trabajo, y ahora recibía su sueldo, para luego marcharse a ver a otros clientes ni por asomo tan locos y depravados como este desgraciado bufón.

Y permaneció así, solo, mientras las lágrimas fluían otra vez sin ningún impedimento.

Afuera había una hermosa luna llena, cuya luz platinosa convertía a la nieve en una cascada de sombras que desfilaban al compás del viento.

Fin.


End file.
